Totally Frustrated
by DemonicRa
Summary: When Sam, Alex, and Clover go on a mission, their desires are released in full. Update: Rewritten due to first story being accidentally deleted.


Totally Frustrated

A Sam X Alex X Clover story

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Totally Spies

Summary: When Sam, Alex, and Clover go on a mission, their desires are released in full.

It feels like forever ago when Samantha Simpson, the girl with brains and beauty to match, Alexandra Vazquez, the girl with the most gentle personality and boundless energy, and Clover Enwing, the girl with a knack for fashion and loyalty to her friends, were recruited by the the leader and founder Jerry Lewis to join the ranks of the top-secret World Organization of Human Protection, or WOOHP for short. They quickly became super spies with advanced gadgetry and stylish catsuits, but relied primarily on their wits to save the world.  
>Sam, donned in a green catsuit, became the de facto leader of the trio due to her intelligence and courage. Clover, wearing a red catsuit, offered her knowledge of the world of fashion, where many of their missions took place, and an innate talent for martial arts, expressed instantly whenever a bad guy touches her hair. Alex, wearing a yellow catsuit, offered her luck and energy to the group, both of which were rarely exhausted. The three ladies proved their might time and time again, having saved the world itself on numerous occasions. Through it all, however, there has been one constant: their unyielding faith in each other. Their bond saw them through everything and has remained strong in good times and bad. In recent times, however, the girls felt a small tug on their heartstrings. They were seeing each other in different lights. This small spark of something new was growing stronger by the day. They kept quiet about it, but some things won't be ignored for long.<p>

In the days leading up to a fateful mission, Sam, Alex, and Clover had come face to face with their own inner desires. One such instance saw Alex coming back to their penthouse at Malibu University. She had played a hard game of soccer and felt sore, even after the shower she took before arriving home. Trudging through the doors wearing her old soccer uniform from Beverly High, a blue t-shirt with a yellow stripe across her chest with the letters B H in red, a yellow collar and yellow stripes at the ends of her sleeves with blue shorts that reached the middle of her thighs and connected yellow stripes at the top of her shorts, down the sides to the bottom. She wore her old uniform to get her pumped during practice, and for the nostalgia factor. Sam, dressed in a simple white sleeveless blouse that reached midway down her thighs with her long red hair tied in a ponytail, watched as the tired athlete fell onto their couch, groaning in pain. Sam went to her side and kneeled down. "Alex, what happened?" The red-haired girl inquired. Alex turned her head to look at her friend. "Practice was rough..." She moaned. Sam stood up, determined to help. "I'll go get you an ice pack." She offered before starting to walk away. Alex decided against it. "Can you give me a massage, Sammy?" A simple request from the dark-haired beauty. Sam turned about and smiled. "Sure." She agreed happily.  
>The spy leader sat on the back of Alex's thighs and firmly ran her hands over the weary girl's back. Sam's cheeks gained a light shade of pink. She was feeling warm inside with Alex's beautiful body at her mercy. A lean form laid before her, waiting for her every touch. Alex's soft moans didn't help Sam either. She tried to put it all out of her mind to no avail. An image of a very nude Alex appeared in her mind, moaning as Sam massaged her front. Expert fingers ran along Alex's breasts and down her stomach, leading to the girl's wet pussy. Sam shook her head to clear the images. Sam moved up, sitting on Alex's bottom as she applied pressure to the girl's back. Sam leaned forward, feeling her now hot and wet pussy pressing against Alex. She felt herself dampen her white panties. A nice crack was finally heard, making Alex moan in relief. Sam felt a wetness between her own legs. She fought herself not to act on her arousal. Alex felt Sam grow warmer as time went on, leading her to blush. The relaxed sports girl herself felt warmer, and quite happy.<p>

That battle was well-fought. Sam prevented herself from acting on her emotions, as did Alex. But why? Neither girl wanted to risk their friendship on something uncertain. Their bond was stronger than that, but this was new territory to them. They had always pursued guys, after all. Still, the feelings were there. The next battle was far close than this one.  
>Sam and Clover were called to WOOHP to complete a minor task for Jerry, their elderly British gentleman boss. Donned in their spy uniforms, they went to work. Their task involved transporting a highly unstable fuel that should have been more efficient than what they currently used. It didn't work out quite so well. The girls were forced to abandon the large canister in an elevator. They pushed down and door close and leapt about before they got a too-close tan.<br>Jerry dismissed the two, having quite a bit of work ahead of him. Clover and Sam went to the nearest lift, one a few people were forced to use. Sam and Clover were annoyed with the day. Both girls scowled at it all, with Clover leaning on one leg and crossing her arms under her chest. "Some scientists." The blonde girl scoffed. "WOOHP's standards must be slipping." The red-head claimed. The doors opened on another floor, letting in a number of agents.  
>Clover and Sam were forced against the wall to the right of the doors. Sam pressed her back against the cool metal wall with Clover in front of her, pushing her hands against the wall of the lift to not crush her friend, settling her palms on either side of Sam's head. This was all for naught, as the lift was filled to capacity in short time. Clover's body was pushed against Sam's, making them both feel warm. Clover put her hands on Sam's shoulders, and the two locked eyes. They slowly began to blush as they took in their situation. Clover lost her footing for a moment, putting her right leg between Sam's legs and pressing her knee between Sam's legs. They both gasped in surprise. "Sorry Sammy." Clover winced. "No problem..." Sam weakly forgave her, feeling Clover's leg rub against something sensitive. Sam felt helpless against Clover, but it strangely turned her on. Feeling the beautiful girl so close to her put her mind in a haze, completely shutting out everything else. Sam rested her hands on Clover's hips, making the blonde all too aware of Sam's feelings. She even felt the heat between Sam's legs. They both tried to fight the hormones that were driving them forward, their faces to close to one another, able to feel each other's breath and mere inches from kissing. Finally, rational thought was able to pierce the haze and Sam spoke up. "Clover..." She began. "Yeah...?" Clover replied. "They all left..." Sam revealed. Without their knowing, everyone left the elevator, leaving them on their destination's floor. The girls snapped back to reality and separated. They departed, both feeling thoroughly frustrated.<p>

The last such incident before their mission pushed them to their limits. Clover was stepping out of a very pleasant shower and had a white towel barely wrapped around her, held together by her hand at her front. She absent-mindedly hummed a tune as she opened the door. Alex, wearing a pink t-shirt, form-fitting black pants and apparently suffering from eating something spicy ran for the bathroom. "Hmm?" Was all Clover could say before Alex ran into her, sending both to the damp floor. Alex propped herself up on one hand and her knees and rubbed her head before looking down. She saw a naked Clover beneath her, wincing at the pain from their collision. The girls locked eyes and blushed profusely, unable to move. "Sorry Clover." Alex managed to say. "It's okay..." The blonde spy replied. Sam overheard their commotion and discreetly peered into the bathroom, gaining a world-class view of the girls, especially between Clover's spread legs. There was no more interesting a time for Sam to have just a towel wrapped around her than that. Alex and Clover continued to stare at one another, both wanting Alex to reach out and touch the girl pinned to the ground. With rational thought stopping any such action, Sam spoke up and masked her voice to make it seem she was still a few feet from the door. "You girls okay?" She called, snapping Alex and Clover back to reality. Alex stood up and helped Clover to her feet, allowing the nude girl to cover herself. They shared a brief smile, wishing their moment could have gone on a bit longer.  
>Why do they deny themselves? As with any such relationship, they feared their friendship would end poorly. The friendzone was difficult to navigate. They were also concerned with their own sexuality, always thinking that they were straight. It was clear to them that they all felt the same way. Perhaps Jerry's next enemy for them to combat would in fact help them along. Their desires would be heeded, whether they liked it or not.<p>

A day like any other greeted the spies. This quickly ended when a metal chute appeared from beneath a blue mailbox and pulled the girls downward. The girls sighed as they quickly fell and produced their pink compact mirrors to form their spy catsuits. The landed in a heap on Jerry's sofa, annoyed. "We are so WOOHPing him next chance we get." Sam muttered. "Totally." Clover agreed. They sat straight and awaited their mission. With their ongoing frustration, they were eager for a distraction.  
>"Right to the point then, shall we?" Jerry began, pressing a button to activate the large monitor behind him. After a brief flash, an elderly man in a lab coat and blue slacks appeared. "This is Warren Stergo, a behavioural psychologist. It's come to our attention that he's recently found employment with these gentlemen." Another button was pressed, adding three other men alongside Stergo. "A cabal of sorts with the intent to disrupt the populace and cause strife." Jerry concluded the mission briefing. "How would they do that with that old guy?" Alex questioned. "So glad you asked, Alex. Professor Stergo developed a compound that, when inhaled in a gaseous state, causes the subject to act on their deepest desires. Without self-control, things could become rather troublesome." Jerry explained. "Ohh." Alex gained understanding. "Unbridled human desire is nothing to scoff at. A greedy man could rob a bank, for instance, or, ahem, lovers unable to part from one another." The WOOHP leader continued. The girls blushed at the last part. "You are to go to their base of operations in Seattle, capture Professor Stergo and his allies, and prevent the gas from being released. Good luck, spies." He bid them before triggering another mechanism on his desk and summoning three pink heart-shaped bags containing their gadgets for the mission.<p>

Night fell on the great city of Seattle as the spies silently approached a highly-guarded compound. Searchlights and armed guards monitored the perimeter. Why did they even try? Highly-skilled and well-trained for such things, the three girls deftly avoided the alarms and guards and made their way over a high wall. Experience in these situations saw them safely inside. Full of vigor, Clover swiftly knocked out two patrolling guards while Sam and Alex opened a ventilation shaft. Sam slipped in first, quickly followed by Alex, with Clover taking up the rear. They steadily crawled into the building on a path they memorised en route. Their first target was the manufacturing room to prevent the gas from being used. Sam received instructions on how to dispel the gas from the scientists at WOOHP and planned everything ahead of time. Everything should go like clockwork. 'Should' would be the key word here.  
>Ever thankful that the vent was active, the three moved along feeling cool air around them, though they wondered on the circular lights embedded beneath them every few feet. After several minutes, they were above their target room. Sam peered down on Stergo's assistant, a young man with short brown hair and donned in a lab coat. The spies overheard their conversation: a plan to mount large canisters on balloons to float around the city and infect everyone. The sound of breaking glass was heard, shortly followed by everyone quickly darting out of the room in fear. "What was that sound?" Clover questioned. "Something was dropped." Sam replied, wondering on what it was that fell. A sweet smell reached the girls, making them feel light and warm. "Perfume...?" Sam wondered, pleasantly smiling. "Mmmm." Alex enjoyed the smell and the feeling it produced in her. "Where can I get a bottle of this?" Clover wondered. Sam folded her arms before her to move her face closer to the grate and breathe in the sweet smell. Alex, who was right behind her, felt her deepest desires become unleashed in full.<p>

Alex saw Sam almost present herself to the dark-haired girl. All of those feelings burst out at once, and Alex acted upon them. She moved closer a few inches towards Sam and gently lick between her legs. Sam felt this and let out a sound of surprise. Clover noticed this and was curious. Alex continued to lick her friend's pussy over her catsuit. Sam and Clover felt their own desires take control. Sam moaned in pleasure, readily enjoying Alex's tongue. Clover raised her right hand and gently rubbed Alex's toned bottom before moving closer and running her tongue along the girl's pussy, causing her to groan as she pleasured Sam.  
>Alex, deciding she needed a better angle, turned over onto her back and pulled down on Sam's bottom to lick her once more. Sam more than obliged, feeling herself grow more wet as time went on. Clover enjoyed the new view of Alex's lower half, spreading the girl's legs apart and moving down to lick her. The blonde-haired spy used a free hand to rub herself blow, feeling her juices flowing. A single thought went through all three girls' minds: "Why didn't we do this sooner?" Perhaps they just needed a small push in the proper direction. With the dam finally broken and the girls able to act on their desires, it didn't take long for them to reach a satisfying release. They cried out in utter bliss together. The girls tried to stifle their moans, but sounds escaped and traveled through the vent a short distance, confusing listeners. While the girls enjoyed their afterglow, with Clover resting her head on Alex's stomach, and Alex resting her head on Sam's bottom, the gas finally subsided and allowed the girls a time of clarity. With rational thought back in control, the girls didn't regret a thing, but realized they had much to discuss when they returned home. For now, they had bad guys to stop.<p>

Having recovered from their haze-filled romance, Sam pushed the grate open and fell through the opening, landing gracefully on one hand and knee, her eyes scanning her surroundings. Alex and Clover quickly followed suit. The three dashed out in opposite directions, each having a task to complete. Sam went to a lab table with numerous vials of varying contents. She began to analyze them before mixing and combining a few to alter the desire gas' affects. Clover went to a nearby computer and hooked in a router to the side before hacking into the system, turning on all the ventilation shafts in the building. Alex readied the gas itself for Sam's new chemical compound.  
>With all three spies wearing gas masks, Sam poured her green liquid into the canisters containing the red liquid that, in its gaseous state, made people enact their deepest desires. The gas erupted into the air and blew into the vent, quickly spreading around the compound and out into the immediate area outside, putting everyone asleep. "Everyone's just acting on their desire to sleep." Sam quipped. "It is way past their bedtime." Alex agreed. "Everyone needs beauty sleep." Clover chimed in. They shared a quick giggle before dashing out of the room. The gas was quick to act but also quick to subside without a continuous dose, a problem the scientist who created intended to solve soon. Clover, Sam, and Alex reached the masterminds asleep on the job and quickly put them in handcuffs. Sam sent WOOHP an all-clear, allowing back-up to arrive and detain everyone else. In five minutes, everyone would awaken. WOOHP's time to arrive was four minutes. Feeling uncomfortable with their suits wet on the inside, the girls departed soon after WOOHP's arrival. The girls returned to WOOHP Headquarters in Downtown Los Angeles right next to Wilshire Boulevard and headed straight for the showers.<p>

Due to the late hour, they were the only ones in the large shared shower. They stood beneath neighboring showers and quietly washed themselves. Sam stood in the middle with Clover to her left and Alex to her right. Before long, Clover spoke up, saying what they all thought. "All right, it's time we said it. We...we love each other, and not just as friends." She began, a serious look upon her beautiful visage. Alex and Sam looked to her. "We all feel it. We know enough about love to see it. So instead of just killing ourselves, let's just admit it." Clover continued, her serious look softening. "Yeah. I love you two." Alex stated, smiling. "Yeah." Sam confessed, smiling softly. Clover brightened. They all felt relief at finally saying it. Clover and Alex went to Sam, all three sharing a warm embrace. Realizing the opportunity, since they were already naked, Clover and Alex shared a brief look, forming a silent plan. Clover went in first and planted a warm kiss on Sam's soft lips. No longer holding back, Sam returned the gesture, enjoying it greatly. Clover ended it to allow Alex to draw Sam's attention and kiss the red-head, something Sam enjoyed once more. The two lead Sam to lean against the shower wall.  
>"Let's continue where we left off." Clover suggested before slipping Sam's nipple into her mouth. Sam was given no time to react, leaving her to simply moan. Alex pulled Sam's face towards her pressed their lips together. While Alex occupied Sam's mouth, Clover busied herself with Sam's chest, licking and sucking on one breast while she rubbed and massaged the other. Wanting to return some of the pleasure she received, Sam reached behind Alex and rubbed between her legs, catching the girl by surprise. Alex briefly ended their make out to happily moan. "Finally getting into it, Sammy?" She coyly inquired. "Oh yeah." Sam replied, rubbing Alex's wet pussy and kissing her once more with Sam slipping her tongue into Alex's mouth.<p>

Sam ended her kiss with Alex and left her hand idle between the girl's legs. She motioned for Clover to stand and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss with the two letting their tongues move together. Sam moved her other hand behind Clover and slipped it between her legs and proceeded to please both girls together, making them moan in ecstasy. Clover and Alex leaned in and kissed, thoroughly enjoying their evening thus far. "Come on, let's continue where we left off." Sam told them. They turned to her and mirrored her seductive smile. They lowered themselves onto floor, still warm from the gently running showers. The girls laid in a circle on their right sides. Sam slipped her head between Clover's thighs and began to lick her new lover's warm pussy, finally getting to taste her. Clover's head went between Alex's thighs, and Alex went between Sam's thighs.  
>The sounds of love and lust resounded in the white-tiled shower with its sole occupants finally realizing their true feelings for one another. Alex, Sam, and Clover continued to lick one another hungrily, far more aroused than they have ever been. Sam reached up with one hand to grasp at Clover's chest, causing the blonde to moan louder. Feeling a bit more frisky, Alex repaid Sam's action by licking at her clit and gently sliding a finger inside her. Sam's yelp gave Clover a bit of satisfaction. Sensing this, Sam gently pinched down on a nipple and tugged it slightly, gaining something of a reaction from Clover. Incensed, Clover pushed her tongue inward into Alex and licked inside as she rubbed the girl's clit with her finger. Soon, the stimulation became too much for the friends-turned-lovers. Everything, the frustration that they endured and their newfound love crashed together in an incredible shared orgasm, letting screams of pleasure ring out.<p>

After resting a short spell, the three laid side-by-side with Alex and Clover resting their heads on Sam's shoulders with the girl's arms wrapped around them. Still feeling somewhat frisky, Clover and Alex rested their hands on Sam's breasts. Still, they rested, completely satisfied and content.  
>"I wonder if we're, like, bi or something." Clover said aloud. Alex and Sam pondered on it. "No, I think we went after guys we knew would never work out on a subconscious level." Sam theorised. Alex shrugged, deciding with the others that it wasn't really important. "Still, Mandy is the same, isn't she? Going after guys she doesn't really like." Clover observed. "And she doesn't spend an inordinate amount of time hassling us..." Sam recounted. Alex giggled. "Maybe we should help her out?" The dark-haired girl suggested. "Oh my." Sam blushed. "We did take back that desire gas sample, and it won't work on someone twice." Clover chimed in with this scheme. Sam sighed and relented. They decided to turn their trio into a quartet.<br>"We should also get a bigger bed for our place." Alex told them. "If we did, I doubt we would get much sleep on it." Sam stated. "Yeah, but it would still totally see use, Sammy." Clover told her, giving Sam's right nipple a quick lick. "Oh my." Alex said, blushing. Sam sighed once more, smiling tiredly. "I love you girls." She confessed. "We love you too!" Alex and Clover said in unison before planting tender kisses on both her cheeks. Sam held them closer and smiled brightly.

Amanda "Mandy" Walters, the girls' favorite nemesis and the most popular girl around, laid on a purple towel on a secluded beach owned by Mandy's parents. They owned the villa overlooking the beach. She was dressed in a one-piece swimsuit, showing off her flawless skin. It was midday with the sun high in the sky, forcing the pretty villain to cover her purple-colored eyes with black sunglasses. With straight long black hair and an incredible figure, many girls wanted to be her and many boys wanted to be with her. Even the beauty mark beneath her left eye was charming. All this fed into her equally impressive ego. Heaving a contented sigh, she continued to relax every muscle in her body.  
>A strange scent wafted to her nose. It was sweet and pleasant, like a fancy perfume. She breathed it in and immediately felt warm inside. She propped herself up on her right elbow and removed her sunglasses, immediately seeing the source of the smell. There stood Sam, Alex, and Clover wearing risque bikinis. Sam stood in the center in a green bikini standing with her side to Mandy and tugging on the front of her bikini top. Clover stood to her right and pulled on the sides of her red bikini, and Alex to her left, having untied her yellow bikini top and holding the strings. "So Mandy, what is your deepest desire?" Sam inquired in a husky tone. Mandy's mouth hung open as she blushed. She looked the girls over, seeing them in a new light. She dropped her glasses and stood up, making the ladies grin. Mandy stepped forward and reached Sam first. The popular girl and occasional ally pulled Sam into a passionate kiss, which was quickly returned. The girls held one another close, pressing their bodies together in arousal. "Go, Mandy, go." Clover cheered, snickering. Mandy ended the kiss and gave the blonde a cross look, still blushing. She released Sam and grabbed Clover to plant a firm kiss on her lips, catching the girl by surprise. Sam and Alex watched the two make out, smiling. "Clover called it." Alex noted. "Yep. Still, I'm getting hot, so let's get this started." Sam agreed. She put her arms around Alex and gave her a tender kiss. Alex began to untie Sam's bikini top behind her while Sam started to pull down Alex's bikini.<p>

Having undressed each other, Sam and Alex went to Clover and Mandy. Mandy had since removed Clover's top while Clover pulled down the top of Mandy's swimsuit. Alex tapped on Mandy's shoulder and gave the girl a wink. Driven by desire, Mandy grabbed onto Alex and pulled her close, pressing their lips together. "Like a kid in a candy store." Sam remarked. "We are sweet." Clover joked. The two girls with free hands went about their work. Clover bent down behind Mandy and pulled her swimsuit down, leaving her fully nude and giving Clover a great view of her toned ass. She gently caressed it, enjoying the feel. Sam did the same behind Alex, more than eager to get all the girls naked and continue with their fun in the sun. Clover gently pulled Mandy away from Alex and lead her to the towel. She gently lowered the bewitched girl to sit on the blanket. "Now we get on to the good part." Clover announced in a seductive tone, her eyes smouldering with passion. Mandy said nothing, her mind still in a haze, something Sam delightfully noted. Clover lowered herself and kissed Mandy, leading the girl to lay down on the towel as she straddled the girl's waist. She ended it after a moment and looked back to Alex and Sam, giving them a clever wink. The girls smiled and did as planned. Alex laid beside Mandy to her left with Sam straddling her waist beside Clover.  
>"You know Mandy, you do have a great body. I can't wait to have a bit of fun with it." Clover commented. She leaned down and planted another kiss on Mandy's lips. She moved her head downward, trailing kisses down mean girl's neck and listening to her soft moans. Even with the nasely voice, it was still cute to hear, and added to the other girls' arousal. Clover moved down to her right breast and began to lick and suck on it, making the girl cry out. Clover moved her free hand downward and cupped Mandy's pussy, feeling that it was warm and indeed wet. Alex, wanting to help out, leaned on her side and began to lick Mandy's left breast. The poor mean girl could hardly take it any more, nor could her three frenemies.<p>

Clover licked her hand clean of Mandy's juices, enjoying the taste. Sam and Alex had already gotten started. Alex laid back, crying out in pleasure as Sam ground their hips together. Alex's right leg was resting in Sam's left arm as the red-haired leader continued to rub their wet pussies together. Mandy watched this, transfixed on seeing the girls have sex. "Well, let's not fall behind, Mandy." Clover told her partner. She lifted Mandy's left leg over her right shoulder and pushed their pussies together, driving both girls wild. They matched tempo with Sam and Alex, letting a chorus of passion out and greatful that there was no audience. Clover was able to watch Mandy writhe in pleasure, her eyes shut tight and her mouth open to give voice to her passion. She watched the mean girl's chest bounce with each grind, finding the sight to be erotic. She looked over to Alex and Sam and saw they were getting along just as nicely. She caught Sam's gaze. They shared a brief smile before leaning closer to one another and sharing a passionate kiss. Alex took notice and was inspired. Composing herself somewhat, she leaned on her side and propped herself up. Sam and Clover watched in the corner of their eyes as Alex planted a wet kiss on Mandy's lips. Fired up, Mandy put her hand behind Alex's head and dug into the girl's black hair, returning the kiss. Unable to bear any more, one final scream of ecstasy resounded as the girls reached their climax.  
>Clover and Sam collapsed next to their partners, with all four girls riding out the waves of pleasure that tore through them. The girls cuddled next to one another, with Mandy and Alex between Sam and Clover. They barely fit on the large towel, but it worked. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the warmth they provided.<br>Coming to her senses, Mandy bolted upward and ran a couple feet away from the girls, covering her chest and pussy with her arms and hands. "You did something to me!" She accused them. Sam was the first to sit up and nodded. "Yeah, we used a gas that compelled you to act on your deepest desires." She explained. "Deepest desires? No way! I so do not like you losers!" Mandy spat. The girls stood up, looking smug. "Trust us, that was your desire." Clover stated to the irate girl. "Besides, it would only last a couple minutes. We made love and cuddled for far longer than that. It was all you, Mandy." Sam revealed to the now stunned Mandy. "Yup, you love us, and we love you!" Alex cheered, running over and embracing Mandy. Sam and Clover joined in, starting a nude group hug. Mandy tried in vain to escape, and stopped trying when Clover began to rub between her legs.

Sam, Clover, and Alex spent the rest of the day, and night, with Mandy at the villa. Strip poker was played at least once. By then, the girls more than convinced Mandy to open her heart, and thus was formed a quartet of lovers, though Mandy promised that nothing changed during school as she was set on protecting her image. The girls didn't mind, but had no intention of hiding their new relationship. They returned to campus the next day, invigorated and enjoying the glow of a new and true love.  
>With the rest of the weekend to themselves, the girls settled into their penthouse. Sam was preparing a milkshake for herself, dressed in a plain blue blouse. Alex was sitting on the couch and watching a comedy show involving scientists, dressed in a white and black crop-top t-shirt and black short short. Clover strolled into the living room shortly before Sam wearing a form-fitting pink t-shirt and a short blue skirt. "Hey, where's the remote?" Alex wondered, looking to change the channel during the commercial. "I got it." Clover offered, bending over to lift the remote from the floor. "Oh my." Alex blushed. "Hm?" Sam looked to where Alex was and saw it. "You...minx." Sam sighed. Clover wore nothing beneath her skirt and gave the girls a great view of her lower half. She stood and gave them a coy look. "I also answer to vixen." She told them. Clover walked to Alex and handed her the remote. "Could you hand me my drink too? It's on the table." Alex requested. Clover winked and turned around. She bent down to reach for a water bottle and left herself exposed. Alex moved to sit on the edge of the couch and placed her hands on Clover's hips. She moved forward and traced her tongue along Clover's pussy, as the blonde expected. Despite herself, Sam grew aroused. "I'll give Mandy a call." She announced, going for her cellphone. "Don't bother, I called her already." Clover told her. The two girls moved on her, both having removed their bottom clothes. It was clear they were both aroused. The two girls quickly pulled Sam's long blouse over her head, leaving her wearing a white bra and panties.<p>

Mandy stepped through the door wearing a light purple short skirt and a purple crop-top t-shirt, less than prepared for the sight before her. "I don't think want to disappoint my girlfriends, but don't expect me to come over every time you want some of me." She announced. What she saw as she entered the living room made her blush. Sam was sitting on her knees licking Clover's pussy and rubbing Alex's pussy while the two girls stood making out. "Oh, Mandy, wanna join?" Clover invited, giving her a flirtatious smile. "Y-yeah, sure." She was still uncertain of herself, but her pride wouldn't allow her to retreat.  
>Mandy found herself kneeling beside Sam as the two pleasured Alex and Clover respectively as they sat on the couch, moaning in pleasure. The girls had since stripped themselves nude. Sam reached over to Mandy and began to rub her pussy, delighting the girl and inspiring her to return the favor. The two girls sitting on the floor were as wet and aroused as the two sitting on the couch by then. It was not long before the four reached orgasm, crying out in unison. Sam and Mandy had since gotten used to making love, and liked how the other girls tasted. They rested their heads on the couch between Alex and Clover's legs and rode out their climax as the other two girls looked down at them, filled with a warm feeling. "You've gotten better at that." Clover complimented the two. "Record time making us come." Alex agreed. Sam and Mandy shared a look, feeling annoyed by the compliments. They rose up and pulled their lovers into a tight embrace and tender kiss and made them taste themselves, something Clover and Alex didn't mind one bit. Sam and Mandy didn't intend to let up on their pleasure attack until Alex and Clover could no longer move.<p>

The sun rose and peeked through the curtains of Sam's room. Sam, Alex, Mandy, and Clover were slow to rouse from their slumber. They spent the previous day indoors truly testing their endurance and having sex. Sam slept on the right side of the bed cuddled with Mandy while Clover slept on the left and cuddled with Alex. They finally woke enough to form words and thoughts. "This isn't going to be an everyday thing, is it?" Mandy questioned, still putting on an air of authority. "I hope not, it's tiring." Sam admitted. "It is good exercise though." Alex informed them. "That's a good excuse." Clover remarked, winking at Alex. The two giggled before sharing a kiss. Mandy gagged and sat up, intending to make a graceful exit. "Remember Mandy, no panties." Clover reminded her lover. "What?!" Mandy lashed out, looking back to the blonde vixen. "We had a wager yesterday, remember? I got you off first, so no panties today." Clover explained, sitting up and smirking. "Are you a lady of your word or not?" She inquired. Mandy huffed and got off the bed. "Of course I am. It's no big." She told them. Sam got off the bed and pressed her lips against Mandy's, an act that was begudgingly returned. "See you later." Sam whispered, giving Mandy's ass a gentle grab. Mandy blushed and turned about, leaving the room. "Later." She bid them. Her pride wouldn't let much else be said, for now. The girls laughed, loving their new romantic life. Clover planned to take advantage of Mandy's state of undress during the day, something that would truly catch her off guard. "One more time before school?" Clover asked her friends and lovers. "Yay!" Alex cheered. "Alright, once more, but then we need to take showers." Sam relented. "Yay." Clover cheered. "Showers. Plural." Sam corrected her. Clover and Alex giggled. Once the dam broke, there was no stopping their love for one another from being acted upon, though Sam would try to rein it in. 'Try' being the key word here.

Author's Notes: A rewrite of my old story that was replaced with another story. I was frustrated with it, so decided to rewrite it. During this rewrite, I fleshed out and expanded upon the story, even adding new scenes, the last one being completely unplanned. One thing lead to another, as it were. My old story focued just on the vent scene, something based on the picture by John Joseco, who recently updated it and posted it on his website Hand Drawn Curves. The beach scene, which ended before anything could happen in the old story, was based on the picture by Deviant artist Drew Gardner. His picture showed Sam, Alex, and Clover in the bikinis, and they appear to be on a beach.  
>I hope you all like the rewrite, I certainly had some fun writing it.<p> 


End file.
